I Trusted You ( Spider-man Love story )
by TwinkieStar
Summary: "I trusted you and you betrayed me!" I shouted. "I didn't want to lose you" He mumbled at the floor. "Well that worked out well didn't it." I snarled as I walked out the door.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai**


	2. Chapter 2

**_My grandma and I were walking home from our weekly shopping trip when it happened. A giant lizard attacked us. We were screaming for help but everyone was focusing on Oscorp Tower where another lizard was climbing up it. That when we saw Spider-man and I screamed for help but he just swung on by. I turned back in time to see my grandma get whacked into a wall. That did it, I just snapped. I rushed at the lizard to find he was moving a lot slower than me. I jumped on his back and punched him as hard as I could on the head. To my great surprise__ he dropped like a rock. I paused for a moment stunned than rushed to my grandma's side. "Are you alright?" I asked worried because her breathing was very labored. "I lied to you." She rasped out. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Your parents didn't abandon you. They were murdered in your presence." "Grandma you're delusional and don't know what you're saying. I'm pretty sure I would remember that" I retorted stroking her hair. "I'm not delusional. Your parents murderer kidnapped you and what happened next only you. You showed up on my doorstep 6 months later bruised and dirty with no memory of what happened." She gasped and I leaned back stunned. "That can't be" I murmured. "You should up with a bag. I took it and hid it in the upstairs closet along with a letter explaining. Find them and learn the truth. Remember I love you and always have." With those last words she took her last breath and died. "I love you too." I whispered back but she never heard. I waited till the police came and took me to the station. They informed me. I inherited everything including the million dollars she had in the bank, but I just listened in silence. They also informed me I could stay in the house alone since I had just turned 18 today. But I had to continue school. I nodded emotionless and trudged home. I rushed upstairs to the closet. I searched the whole thing and was about to give up when I saw a corner of the closet was a brighter color than the rest. I touched it with my hand and to my surprise it slid to the side revealing a battered bag and a letter. I grabbed them and dashed to my room. I opened the bag to see a photo of what I presume was a younger me and my parents. There was also a journal. I put them both aside and reached for the letter slitting open the seal._**

**_Dear Sophia,_**

**_I know if you're reading this than I must be dead. There are some things you must know. On your fifth birthday your parents were murdered with you as the only witness and then you were kidnapped. I was so worried about you and then six months later you showed up on my doorstep and didn't remember anything except that I was your grandma. You closed yourself off and wouldn't interact with anyone but me. It was if you were afraid of love and I knew those six months had scared you beyond belief. You still stay away from people to this day. I took your bag and hid it for the day you would be ready to see it. I know you are ready now but I just wanted to protect you a little longer. There's something I want you to do for me. I need you to make friends. Please let people in, at least one person. I love you with all my heart._**

**_Forever and always, Grandma._**

**_I burst into tears and sobbed myself to sleep. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey it's okay to cry." Peter murmured into my hair, but I just shook my head. "Yeah it is." I pulled out of the hug and looked at him in disbelief. "No, you never know when someone will use your emotions against you." I started speaking from experience. His brows furrowed and he looked at me as if searching for something. "You can trust me. I will never do that." He promised but I just shook my head. "Just because you know how I feel doesn't mean I can trust you. I barely know you and you want me to trust you?" I asked in disbelief. "What have you done that shows I can trust you?" he looked at the floor than me my gaze again. "I stood up for you in there." He grinned proud of himself. "One thing doesn't mean I should trust you." I replied and that turned and walked away. "Where are you going?" Peter called out to me. I looked over my shoulder and grinned. "Free period next why not start?" I called out and then walked through the doors. I debated about what to do and decided to finally look through my old journal. I walked home avoiding any police cars I saw and then raced upstairs. I pulled out the journal and took a deep breath and opened it._

**_Day 1,_**

_The mean man who killed mommy and daddy took me to a building with lots of people in it. They all wore white coats and had folders. He handed me off to a man and the man gave him money. The mean man left me and the white coat man told me his name was Gerry. He gave me this book and told me to write what I felt. I don't know what he mean't but I started crying and he slapped me. I don't like him at all. He took me to a small room and left me there. I really don't like it here._

**_Day 2,_**

_Gerry came back this morning and took me to a room filled with white coat people. They poked me and took blood out of me and I started crying again. That's when Gerry told me to shut up and slapped me again. After they did all that stuff they put me in the little room again and gave me some food. When I asked for a cookie they ignored me but while I was supposed to be sleeping. A nice lady gave me one and ran off._

**_Day 3,_**

_They took me to the room again and this time they gave me a shot. It hurt so much. It felt like I was hot all over but it hurt really bad. I started screaming and they put tape over my mouth. Then they left me in the little room again but this time there was already a cookie there._

_I shut the book horrified at what those people would do to a scared little girl. Then when I thought about what I had written the memories started coming. I saw my parents lying dead and a man grinning at me and then being taken away. How I got to the lab with scientists everywhere and then they put me in a cell. All the tests they did and worst of all the injection. It felt like my veins were on fire. I knew now why I hated to cry in front of people. I tried to get the memories out of my head but they were stuck. It was like they were branded in my brain. I got off my bed and sat in the corner rocking back and forth remembering the horrifying image of my parent's death. I don't know how long I was there before I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I jumped up immediately and slammed the person against the wall. I was about to punch them when I saw Peter. "You know you really have to stop doing this to me." He grinned teasing me but his smile faded when he saw my face. "Are you alright?" He questioned with worry in his voice and concern etched in his face. I turned to a mirror and saw tear streaks on my cheeks and I had red eyes. "I'm fine" I stated turning away and wiping my cheeks. "Why are you even here?" I asked turning back to him. "Do you even know what time it is? You've been gone the whole school day. I would know since we've apparently have all the same classes." He joked with concern still showing in his eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm fine; you can leave if you want." He just scoffed at my answer. "I didn't know fine people rocked themselves in a corner." "Well they do and I only missed two classes" I defended my self. "I didn't know free periods lasted that long." He quirked an eyebrow at me and I just had to smile. "It won't happen again Mr. Policeman." I joked and he smiled. "I promise. I just remembered something I previously forgot." "Well if you're sure, don't want my new friend down in the dumps." His face was serious now and I could tell he actually cared about me. "I am. I will also see you in school __tomorrow. Your aunt is probably worried about you." I pushed him to my door and walked him down the stairs. "And next time ring the doorbell." He turned to me surprised. "I did a couple of times actually. I came in because I was worried you weren't answering." He explained and I felt the heat to rush to my cheeks. "Oh..." I mumbled. "Anyways I'll see you tomorrow So!" He called and then he skated down the street. He gave me a nickname I thought to myself. The only person to do that. I closed the door and leaned against it. "Bye Peter." I whispered and then walked upstairs. _


End file.
